Confuzzled Love
by cardcaptor42
Summary: COMPLETE! Sakura was teased and tormented by Syaoran since they first met. His actions in 5th grade made them rivals in 8th. But is this hatred.. or love? S&S, R
1. El Introduction

from the GREAT (yeah right) creator of

_Battle of the Emotions_

Cardcaptor42 now presents her newest creation in the fanfiction world...

_Confuzzled Love_

_by_

_(duh) cardcaptor42_

**Chapter 1**

**El Introduction**

**tehe... Spanish...**

Ahem

"Life- life is a raging war, going on and on with no end in sight. Each day is a battle. Some battles you win, some you lose. Some battles end in tears. Some battles end in mercy, some in punishment. But as the end draws nearer, the war does not get any easier. It grows in pain, suffering, tears, and punishment. Mercy and victory are useless. All you can do is tough it out, because nobody has it any better than you. Deal with the sickness and tears..." Sakura Kinomoto, a 14-year-old student at Tomoeda High, proudly read her essay. Sakura Kinomoto was NOT your average girl. She was extremely different, from all the rest of the world. Sakura was a jaw-dropper, all right. Her honey colored bangs danced sexily across her face. She would never admit any of it, but she had some serious curves. Everyhting was proportioned perfecly on her fragile body. Her emrald eyes swiftly scanned the page, darting from one side to the other with an amazing spark. Sakura was a natural born writer, and even though she was only in 8th grade, she already had 3 published books. She loved to read, too. Where else did she get inspiration? And, to top it all off, she was an athlete. It's what the guys would call "the complete package." Looks, smarts, and sports? She was the dream date. Every boy in the entire high school had asked her out, but only a handful or so would make the cut. They were considered gods, to be accepted by Sakura Kinomoto herself. But she thought the only reason all the guys had asked her out was in sympathy and pity for looking so ugly.

Ugly my tushie.

Oh, I did forget one minor detail. There was one boy who had never asked her out. That's right, you know who it is!

Her one and only rival,

The most loathed person she'd ever meet,

And a complete waste of time...

SYAORAN LI!

Yep, you read correctly They are completely worst enemies.

Syaoran Li was born in Tomoeda, raised in Tomoeda, and was best friends with Sakura. In fact, he had a little bitty crush on the darling. That crush grew to something more, something that neither of them were ready for. So in 5th grade, Syaoran Li began to- yep, I bet you guessed this one too-

He began to bug her.

Call her names.

Push her.

Take her stuff.

And one day went too far.

WAY TOO FAR.

No, not what you're thinking. He's in 5th grade for goodness sake! He wasn't introduced to the world of pervertedness that early in life.

But it was still bad.

He PUNCHED her.

That's right, he punched her. And ever since, they have been rivals.

And hated each other.

At least, on the outside.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

**Awwight! finito wit chapta 1! Hows ya liking it? Tell me if I should continue with this story R&R por favor!**

**There I go with the Spanish again...**


	2. Unexpected Happenings

**I really dont care if you like my story or not, I'm writin it anyways. I would usually describe my writing style as mushy, so be afraid if you don't like mush...**

**recap:**

**Sakura is in 8th grade**

**she's hot and could be mistaken for 17, not 14**

**every boy in the school has asked her out except Syaoran Li**

**Syaoran Li and Sakura are rivals since 5th grade**

**un- recap**

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected Happenings**

**Tomoeda High, Monday, 8:16**

"Class, please shut up and get in your seats." The 8th grade, class 2, of Tomoeda High quickly began to scramble to their seats. When Terada-sensei got mad, he go mad.

"Now, I have a special announcement today! As you all know, the upcoming Tomoeda Arts Festival is going to have something for each class to do. Since we have 2 months of preperation, I have decided to do a play this year!" Amused whispers swept throughout the room. Everybody was excited, all the girls wanted to be the princess.

Except Sakura.

And all of the boys wanted absolutely nothing to do with the thing.

Except Syaoran.

"Now class, listen carefully!" All of the murmuring stopped. "I will be deciding by means of this nice hat over here." He pulled out an ordinary looking hat and tossed in about 30 pieces of paper. "Your name is on one of these sheets of paper, I will choose one and you will be assigned that part unless the gender is too- er, drastic- of a change. Anyway, this way nobody gets left out." And so the complete nightmare began.

Sakura's POV

OOoooohhhh crap, crap, crap, I hope I don't have to play the-

"Princess, Sakura Kinomoto!"

I fainted.

Everything went blck, and 2 seconds later I woke up. The first thing I saw when I woke up was none other than Syaoran.

"Syaor- LI, ARE YOU TRYING TO-"

"Don't lose your top, Sakura, I'm not about to do anything like that. I was just worried about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, if you were gone, I'd have nobody to do this to!" Syaoran bonked her on the head.

"YOU IDIOT THATS MY HEAD, IM GETTING A MIGRANE, OOOOWOWWWWWW!" I clenched my head tightly. Quickly, I thought of revenge.

Sweet, sweet revenge for mister Li Syaoran.

"Well, you just ruined my day, the least you could do was help me up!" I complained. Syaoran was a big softy despite his tough exterior- just like Toya. He began to feel guilty and reluctantly pulled me up. I tried to pull him down, but he was too strong. _Oh shoot, now everyone's actually going to think I WANTED him to pull me up. What can- wait a sec, why am I so close to Syaoran?_

End Sakura's POV

Sakura was indeed very close to Syaoran. Their lips only a matter of inches apart. Sakura, plainly by instinct, became entranced by the warmth of his chest that her chest was pinned against. His scent lingered in the air, waiting for her to smell it and become even more amazed. And those eyes- Sakura looked straight into them, and they were filled with beautiful, jagged amber, matching perfectly with his adorable chocolate brown hair. It seemed as if the messier it was, the hotter he was.

And don't even think that Sakura missed an opportunity to check out his muscles. Strong, huge, adorable... _Gawsh, Sakura, snap to your senses! This guy hit you! PUNCHED YOU! You're supposed to hate him!_

"And yet I don't," she murmured. He silently crept toward her mouth, his ready for some action. She was only in 8th grade, but she wanted him to. She hadn't really- and I mean really- kissed a guy in her entire life. Sure, a peck on the cheek here and there, but NEVER a real, spectacular kiss.

"How did I hate you," Syaoran said, amused. He crept in, and their lips brushed lightly. _What the freaking heck? Sakura, you just kissed your rival! YOUR RIVAL! _screamed the responsible side of Sakura.

"Oh shut up," she thought to herself.

Their kiss was only a matter of seconds, and nobody seemed to notice, thankfully. Sakura was being pushed away from Syaoran, but it was for their own good. Nobody wanted to get caught kissing their rival, no way. That was just too freaky.

Despite their attempt to not be seen, the whole class was staring, mouths wide open. Then some of Syaoran's friends began to snigger. Terada was too busy pulling people's names out of the hat to even notice that Sakura had fainted, or rather, kissed her most loathed person in life.

"Hm... Well the prince was supposed to be Rika Sasaki..." Rika looked horrified. If you didn't know, there's a kissing scene in the play. Sakura's the princess... who is a girl... Yeah. "...But that really is way too much of a gender change. Soooo..." All the boys crossed their fingers, hoping that it was them. aHeM Look who the extremely hot princess is.

Kissing scene.

Passionate kissing scene.

"...Li Syaoran!"

silence

reality sinks in...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**YO**

**Hey peeps, hopes yas likin it so fawr...**

**and yes i know there are like a zillion grammatical errors in that sentence.**

**R&R OR I SHALL SPORK YOUR EYES OUT!**

**BWAHAHAAAAAMUAHAHAAA**

**no seriously, i have a spork.**


	3. Play Rehearsal

**Konnichipuu every 1! Hows the story so far? Gah, it's getting too mushy too quickly...**

**BUT I LOVE MUSH!**

**So on wit te mush, you're not writing the story hahahaaaaaa**

**And im not adding another chapter till I get 25 reviews!**

**MUAHAHAHAAA**

**AHAHAAAAAAA**

**TEHEHEHEHEHE**

**anyway...**

**aHeM recap:**

**Tomoeda Arts Festivel is in 2 months**

**8th grade class 2 is doin a play**

**Sakura is the princess**

**Syaoran is the prince**

**There's a kissing scene in the play**

**PASSIONATE KISSING SCENE**

**Sakura and Syaoran brush lips **

**They're falling for each other, even though they're worst enemies**

**anti-recap**

**Chapter 3**

**Play Rehearsal... the WHOLE play**

"I will never forget you, I LOVE YOU!" Sakura burst out. A shocked Syaoran stood in front of her.

"I-I... I love you too..." he stuttered.

"GAH THAT WAS TERRIBLE ACTING LI! HAVE YOU NEVER ACTED IN YOUR LIFE!" a very aggrivated Terada shouted. They were practicing for the play for 2 months during homeroom.

"Sorry..." Syaoran mumbled.

"Oh well, just try it again..."

"FINE!"

**After School, Wednesday**

"Gah, that was so awful," Sakura moaned to Tomoyo. They were walking over to Tomoyo's ride since Sakura was sleeping over.

"Aw, Sakura, you did fine! If only Li could act..." Tomoyo said thoughtfully. _But they have potential chemistry, I'm not worried at all..._

"HEY KINOMOTO!" Syaoran screamed. Sakura turned around and he ran straight into her, forgetting to stop. They, of course, fell over, Syaoran on top of Sakura.(Hey now, I couldn't resist, volleyball practice was torture, I had to get in some mush) ()

Many heads turned as they found the two enemies so close. Syaoran's body was no more than 1 inch away from Sakura.

"Um..." Sakura stuttered. _Well, I wish he would get off... Then again, do I?_

_Well either way, he's not ging anywhere... I'll wait just a minute._

Tomoyo was recording their cute little moment. She loved Sakura inwardly, but seeing her with Syaoran was just so much cuter. And less awkward on her part.

"W-why are you on top of me...?" Sakura managed to stutter out, very embarrassed, and might I add, breathless.

"Heh? Oh, sorry... What did you say?"

"Why are you on top of me..."

"Oh, that..."

Silence for 23 seconds

"...Cause I felt like running into you."

"..."

"But you're such a wimp, you can't even push me off."

"Oh, you want me to?" Sakura asked, amused.

"Y-We-Not re-... no."

"So you just want to crush me all day?"

"I'm crushing you?"

"Oh, only all the bones in my body._ And my heart._

_Kiss me, kiss me, oh please kiss me..._

"Well then I should get off, being the gentleman that I am." Syaoran bonked her on the head. She "Oww"-ed, and while nobody was looking, he leaned in.

"Hope you dont mind."

He kissed her.

Not just a dinky kiss, not a "pecky on the cheeky," but a real kiss. Not a passionate kiss or anything, but just enough to say "we're in public right now so this is all you get."

Suddenly, it stopped. Sakura looked up with an airy look on her face.

"Why stop, Syaoran..."

"How about because the whole school's staring at us."

"Heh?"

And true to his word, the whole school was staring at them.

"Well since when have I cared," Sakura whined.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry," Syaoran whispered as he swung her up and into his arms. He was taller than her, so he picked her up off her feet to make them even.

"Well go on with it, hot shot," Sakura said.

Syaoran jumped into Sakura's lips, kissing her with passion. Sakura was mesmerized. Suddenly, he broke apart.

"Why are you kissing me, kaijou?"

_Oh, shoot, why has Syaoran suddenly evolved into Toya?_

Sakura shot up out of her bed, sweat pouring all over her. What was that? And how did she magically get from outside school to her bed? And why was her alarm going off?

And why was it set 2 hours late?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHRRRRRGGGHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Tomoeda High, Thursday (9:46)**

**(School starts at 8:30...)**

Sakura was jogging, no, running- more like sprinting- actually, frantically sprinting. Yes, frantically sprinting. Homeroom was already over, she was trying to get to science on time. _Tomoyo, I'm going to KILL YOU!_

Sakura burst into the science room, her hair unbrushed, her school uniform wrinkled. She walked in and began to shout, "OH SENSEI IM SO SORRY I OVERSLEPT I PROMISE I WON- wait..."

Sakura studied the room.

It was empty.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HECK?" Sakura screamed. "Is school alreaddy over!"

She heard giggling coming from the teacher's closet. She snuck up carefully, being as quiet as a fox. (mouses aren't very quiet, theyre always squeaking)

She opened the door, huffing and puffing. Insside stood, not Tomoyo, but...

"SYAORAN IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Syaoran burst out in laughter. Inside with him were his buddies, Eriol Hiiragizawa(i hate him) and Fungi Iam.(get it? Fungi I am) (rofl)

"Oh man, that was a riot. Sneaking into your house was worth it all, just to see your face!" Syaoran sputtered out, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"You- you snuck INTO MY HOUSE!"

"Uh, duh, how else could I have messed up your clock?"

"Hey dude, I think I'm gonna pee, I'll be right back," Fungi said. Eriol followed, still laughing his guts out and unable to speak, let alone breathe.

Once they were alone, Sakura slapped him.

And hard.

Syaoran doubled over in pain, clutching his face.

"That's for 5th grade you freaking retard."

He tried to pull himself together, and managed to stand up straight. But only to have a fist pounded into his stomach.

"And THAT's for today."

Syaoran clutched his stomach with both hands. She sure didn't look as strong as she was.

"I guess I deserved that..."

"You GUESS?"

"Okay, okay, I REALLY deserved that, Sakura, and I'm sorry. The only reason I did that..."

Sakura stood there, waiting for him to give her some lame reason, as always...

"...is because I like you."

**konnichipuu, peeps. ive been depressed all day and it feels good to take it out on my poor little puppets... **

**I just wanted to say thank you so much to my reviewers, you guys rock so much! my confidence is always boosted whenever i reads my comments, especially the ones that sayim a really good writer, i dont think so myself. but i guess reading so much really helps, and the little recap thing i have to do, this is partly kinda for school, im working on my writitng skills and remembering everything from the last chapter, my teacher is really strict about that... yeah were reading this book called summer of the monkeys, if you haven't read it, don't. ITS SO BORING I THINK IM GONNA LIKE DIE**

**anyways, vollleyball was terrible, except the football team was practicing and this guy i like is on the football team, so i got to say hi to him, goodie...**

**he sits next to me in almost every class, yay**

**i think ive been reading and writing too much mushy stuff, i almost leaned over and kissed him today cause he gave me some paper, gah, im so weird...**

**well now im exactly opposite of depressed, im almost bouncing off the walls and im all giggly, gah, die 2 liter bottles of coke, die...**

**well this is a really long authors note, sorry...**

**tehehe...**

**cheese **

**anyway, i was thinksing, hey do the peeps just read my fanfictions without music, how boring... so i decided to make a little playlist for u on youtube, gotta have an account tho**

**LINKITY **

**http/ it works**


	4. After the Confession

**Hey peepsles!**

**um, i was joking about the 25 comments, but oh well! Hey I just wanted to say I'm really touched by the comments, I muff them and just for you, I'm gonsta make this one long! Yeash, I know, I never keep promises like that... o well. I got choir this morning, but i had to get in like 5 minutes of writing, hehe...**

**Recap:**

**Sakura has weird dream**

**Sakura wakes up 2 hours early**

**runs to school to find she's 30 minutes early**

**Syaoran and Sakura get in fight**

**confession from Syaoran**

**Anti- Recap**

**Chapter 4**

**After the Confession**

"You... you what?" Sakura dumbfoundedly asked.

"Er- um... well..."

"..."

"That didn't go as planned..."

"I... I can't believe that... I mean, after all those years of being mean to me, hurting me, pulling dumb- but brilliant- pranks on me..."

"So..."

"So what?"

"Well, I was wondering if... you know... you, um..."

"Syaoran, I don't like you."

Syaoran's face went from embarrassed to misunderstanding. Then the reality dawned on him and he bowed his head.

"Well, yeah, I would've figured..."

_I don't like you Syaoran... "I love you."_

"What?" Syaoran asked, amazed.

"What are you talking about?"

"What you just said!"

"Umm... Syaoran, when someone finds out that the other person doesnt like them its usually sad, not excited..."

"You said 'I love you!'"

"WHAAAATTT! I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!"

"Yes! You IDIOT! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't think you would care! I thought you were joking!"

"Well I wasn't and I KNOW that you weren't either!"

"And why is that?"

"Because of your eyes... Your beautiful emrald eyes..."

"You think... my eyes are... beautiful?"

"No, Sakura, YOU are beautiful. Everything about you..."

Sakura stood perfectly still, too shocked to even breathe.

"R-Really...?"

"Sakura..." Syaoran stepped closer to her, so their faces- his still with a large handmark- were merely inches apart- "Why would I lie to you about that?"

"I- I don't kno-"

Sakura was cut off by Syaoran. No, he wasn't talking.

He was kissing.

Now I am going to admit here, no writer, not even I(heh), could ever describe the emotions in this kiss. Poor all of you... Back to the story peeps.

Their mouths and tongues locked together, unexplainably showing each other HOW MUCH they really cared. Blushing, hugging, even little pecks on the lips- could never even compare. This is what Sakura wanted, someone to hold her, someone to protect her.

Finally the kiss was broken by Syaoran's cell ringing. They reluctantly broke apart and Syaoran glared at the phone in his hands.

"Yeah, whoever you are I think I'm gonna kill you right now, this better be important."

Silence for a few seconds.

"Well I don't give a flying crap if he broke his freakin leg, I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW SO LEAVE ME ALONE GAH!"

Syaoran chucked the phone as hard as he could and it smashed into the wall. And broke.

"Now, where we?"

"Ah, dude, you're right in front of the class." Eriol stepped up behind Syaoran and patted his shoulder.

Syaoran and Sakura looked around. What had seemed to be a completely empty classroom...

Was full of students.

With video cameras.

"Um, Li and Kinomoto, would you please take your seats..." Terada-sensei(oh heck im calling him Terada) timidly asked.

"Heh? Oooohh, yeah, this is school..." Sakura practically sprinted to her seat in the back row, but it didn't really help the embarrassment level. Syaoran sulked to his seat. He really didn't want an interruption like that... sigh. Slamming his books on the desk, he wished he had his cell phone right now, he needed a reason to get out of class... even if it meant suspension or something like that. His mom didn't care, his whole family was a bunch of losers when it came to school. They had already been trained and taught, but this was just to keep a low profile. Heh, you ask why. And I dont tell you. Hahaha.

And then, he remembered.

Slowly reaching into his pocket, he snuck out a piece of gum. He popped it in, unnoticed. He began to chew, Terada still oblivious. And then...

-POP-

Smacking as noisily as he could, Syaoran chewed the gum. But, to his dismay, all he got was a -go spit that out- out of Terada.

So, being the little rebellion that he was, he looked the other way and kept smacking. And smacking.

Finally Terada blew his top.

"THATS THE 8TH TIME THIS WEEK AND ITS ONLY- WELL, WHATEVER DAY IT IS! NOW YOURE IN DEEP TROUBLE! SUSPENSION FOR 2 WEEKS!"

_Ehehe... smooth._

"You too, Kinomoto!"

Syaoran suddenly dropped his triumphant smirk. He turned around to face Sakura, seeing as he was on the first row(like that was going to stop him ahahah), and his jaw fell straight to the floor.

She was- no, I don't believe it-

"Yes, Sensei," Sakura said, with a shameful tone and look on her face. But inside, Syaoran knew she did it on purpose. I mean, how many people just take off their shirt for no reason?

Well, too bad she was wearing a tank top underneath...

Sakura got up from her seat and collected her things. She popped the shirt over her shoulder and headed for the door. Pausing for half a second where Sayoran was, she whispered, "You owe me big time," and whisked past him right through the door. Syaoran quickly ran out the door after her, seeing as he didnt even boter to bring any of his stuff. _Why did she completely ruin her reputation... just to be with me?_

_What a great friend._

_No, not a friend._

_More than that... way more._

**Hey peeps! Sowwy tis so short, I'm on an awfully tight scheduele as it is and I barely have any free time anymore... and plus my wrists feel like theyre sprained or summin so im typin really badly... Homework and sports and choir and school and reading and everything, gah it builds up too quickly...**

**Anyway AHEM**

**the chappies will be shorter on this 1, so many cliffhanger possibilities, plus im too busy to update like every day...**

**SRRY PEEPS **

**Have fun reading what u can!**

**MeOw**


	5. Suspension Rocks

**Hey peeps waz happenin! Um... yeah, I really have no ideas right now, I'm writing on autopilot...**

**Hope u dont mind, autopilot equals double the mush... tehehe**

**And sadly, I have to go to a football game in about half an hour because I have to cheer for people...**

**Ahem people...**

**RECAP:**

**Sakura accidentally confesses love for Syaoran**

**BiG kiss**

**Find out they are standing in the middle of a classroom full of people**

**with cameras**

**Both are suspended for stuff**

**ANTI-RECAP**

**Chapter 5 **

**Suspension Rocks**

"Sakura, why the heck did you do that?" Syaoran burt out when he finally caught up to her. He was blushing, from two things: he had just run quite a bit, and Sakura hadn't put on her shirt yet.

"I can do whatever I want, I just wanted to show you that anything you an do, I can do just as well."

"Hmm... I doubt it."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Hotshot? You're right. I could do way better."

Syaoran stood there with his mouth wide open. She was insulting him. _Well there's something new... Usually she's just gaping at my finely-toned chest... heh._

"Wanna bet?"

"Well why wouldn't I?"

"Perfect," Syaoran whispered.

"So how's this gonna work?"

"If I challenge you to do something, and you surpass me at it, you win, and I will do whatever you tell me to do for 2 days."

"And if I lose..."

"You will be my slave for 2 days."

"Deal," she smirked and held out her hand. He shook it.

**In front of Sakura's House, Same day (4:27)**

"Syaoran, why did you follow me home?" Sakura screamed.

"Because I want to. You know how much I love to tick you off..."

"WELL ITS WORKING-GAH!" Sakura screamed as Syaoran pinned her against the door.

"And now, for our contest..."

Sakura held her breath in anticipation.

"...kiss me."

"WHAAAAAAAHHHAAATT!"

"Well, I guess you forfeit..."

"No way!" Sakura yelled as she brought him closer. On the outside, she looked completely disgusted at his behaviour. But on the inside, she was about to burst in happiness.

"Well... Here goes."

Sakura slowly edged closer to Syaoran. But this whole slow thing wasn't working for him. He pushed himself forward, sending her approaching head against the door with his. Soon the kiss deepened as Syaoran opened his mouth. Sakura willingly opened hers as well. They kissed with passion, a fire never seen before in either of their bodies. Sakura took this as an excuse and opened the door to her room. They stumbled inside and toppled to the ground. But all the time they managed to stay together, the kiss never breaking. Nevertheless, they had to breathe at some point. Breaking apart, they gasped for air. Then Syaoran stood on his knees and took off his shirt. Sakura drooled over his finely-toned chest.

"What was that for?" Sakura gaped.

"I figured if your shirt was off, mine should be too," Syaoran smirked. Sakura didn't mind a bit and continued the kiss.

_Sakura... please continue._

**Tomoyo's House, two weeks later, Friday(7:14 AM)**

"Hey, Tomoyo, thanks for letting me spend the night, I really needed to wake up on time today," Sakura yelled from the bathroom. She was currently deciding on which color eyeshadow to use- light pink or creme. Then it dawned on her.

"AHA! COMBINATION!" Sakura proudly began to apply the creme eyehadow on the top of her eyelid and the light pink on the bottom. Admiring her wonderful makeup job without having to ask Tomoyo for advice.

"No problem, Sa-AAAAAAGGGHHH!" Tomoyo let out a deafening scream. Sakura quickly rushed to the front door, might I add in only a bra and VERY short shorts. Hey, it's Tomoyo's house, she doesn't care. But at least Tomoyo had a tank top on when...

"S-Syaoran!"

"You betchya," Syaoran said nonchalantly while eyeing her barely-naked body.

"Eeeeewwww, you pervert, stop staring at me!" Sakura threw up her hands, covering herself. Syaoran ignored her and stepped closer. Tomoyo took this as the perfect escape from their little moment and practically sprinted to the kitchen.

Syaoran was now less than an inch from her body and looked down into her eyes. They were shining with passion, although her face was being toyed around with a deep red blush.

"Sakura, you won the bet."

"W-What?"

"The bet, you won. I decided you were much better at kissing than me, even though you're so new..."

"Hehehehehe..."

"Oh no... Oh no oh no oh no..."

"HEY TOMOYO GET THE RABBIT COSTUME!"

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Hey peeps I just wanted to say, this scene that I'm putting in here came purely from personal experience, the whole thing is exactly what happened to me... just wanted to let you know... Im so excited...**

**Tomoeda High, Same day (12:32, Science class)**

"Okay, class, today we will be killing the bugs that we caught yesterday in class!(Syaoran and Sakura were assigned to do this at home) Now, everyone, come and get a paper towel and wet it with nail polish remover, then set that in your plastic bag. We should be pinning these bugs for your projects by Monday. Begin!"

The class got up, except for Sakura and Tomoyo(Sakura is in the second row and Tomoyo is in the first row, right in front of Sakura), who had frozen their bugs. Syaoran quickly got his supplies and made his way over to Sakura's desk. Tomoyo turned around to watch this amazing chemistry.(and no, not the sciencey kind)

"Hey, Sakura, Tomoyo, watch this thing die!" Syaoran paraded around his drunk grasshopper in the plastic bag. He stood beside Sakura's desk and began to talk for the grasshopper, making Sakura and Tomoyo laugh.

"Hey, I'm gonna go throw this paper away," Sakura said to Syaoran and Tomoyo. She got up and walked(all the way across the room) to the trash can.

When she got back, Syaoran had stolen her seat. She didn't think anything of it and sat right beside him in her chair. He began to do his bug impersination again, and Sakura giggled at how silly he was being.

Syaoran kept edging closer to the middle of the chair, making Sakura scoot over more and more. Soon, she was only sitting on an inch of the chair, the rest of her body weight on the desk to prevent her from toppling over.

Syaoran was playing with the grasshopper, and his elbow moved close to Sakura. She moved out of the way, leaning against the air and accidentally letting go of the desk when-

THUD

"OH MY GOSH SAKURA ARE YOU OK DID I PUSH YOU OUT OF THE CHAIR OR DID YOU SLIP IM SO SORRY ARE YOU OK-"

Sakura was bursting with laughter, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Syaoran continued his long list of "im sorry"s and "are you ok"s. Sakura tried to get up numerous times, but it was no use. She was laughing so hard she couldnt even sit up. Syaoran leaned over the chair and grabbed Sakura's arm with his masculine arms. He pulled her up gently, and Sakura could feel the warmth of his arms on hers. She managed to control her laughter and finally took a breath.

"That- was- HILARIOUS!" Sakura yelled, almost falling over. Syaoran gave her a "Im glad youre ok" look and walked away. Sakura ran after him and walked with him to their next class.

**That was so funny when that happened to me... I remember his arms were so warm...**

**Sorry people, back to the story... sniffles while reminiscing**

**and im sorry if Syaoran acts like a dork, that guy that did that to me was a seventh grader, so he might seem a little young...**

**Tomoeda High, same day (12:45, English class)**

_Ahh... I can't sit on my butt, I fell too hard..._ Sakura winced. She tried to contain herself, and was somewhat succeeding, but it was still obvious that she was in pain.

Syaoran chucked a note at Sakura with perfect aim and it landed right in her lap. Sakura, confused, opened teh note. It read:

_Sakura-wan wan,_

_Sorry if your butt is sore, that's all my fault. If you want, I can take you to the nurse, It was all my fault anyway. Please, tell me the truth, I want what's best for you._

_Love,_

_Syaoran_

Sakura clutched the note close to her heart._ Love Syaoran, Love Syaoran..._ It was true. She quickly scribbled a reply on the back and chucked it at Syaoran, the aim not-so-good, but still recieved by Syaoran:

_Syaoran-puu,_

_If you don't mind, I really can't sit on my butt. But I dont want you to have to carry me, I'm too heavy. I guess if you're up to it, fire away._

_Loves and kisses,_

_Sakura_

About five seconds after Sakura threw the note at Syaoran he raised his hand.

"Yo, Downey-sensei, can Sakura and I go to the nurses office?" Syaoran pleaded. Downey-sensei nodded her head. Syaoran hopped over to Sakura's desk and popped her in his arms.

"Don't worry; I'm up to it," Syaoran whispered to her.

**Today equals happy day for me! I had lots of fun at school, and I went to this football game which was kinda boring o well...**

**REVIEW OR I WILL SPORK YOUR EYES OUT MUAHAHA**


	6. Descisions to Regret

**Hey peeps... my bird died today, so I'm really sad, she got a concussion, I think, cause she was so stupid she flew into walls... heh, I wonder where she got it from...**

**Recap:**

**Sakura and Syaoran make bet**

**the whole thing with the kissing... yeah...**

**Sakura falls over in Science class and is pulled up by Syaoran**

**Syaoran carries her to the nurse's office**

**ANTI-RECAP**

**Chapter 6**

**Descisions to Regret**

**Tomoeda High Gym, Monday (12:23 AM)**

"Students, we have gathered here to discuss this year's athletic programs," Ross-sensei, the principal, began. (Hey thats the name of my principal) Most students began to cheer. Some groaned.

"Now, we have ten stations for our different sports: volleyball, basketball, football, tennis, soccer, gymnastics, baseball, cheerleading, dance, and swimming. You will split up into different groups and at least try the sports out. Now please split up into groups of ten, all girls or all boys if at all possible. Stations will rotate after 30 minutes. And yes, there will be no classes for the rest of the day." The whole school cheered and began to get into groups.

Sakura was in a group with Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and since there weren't enough girls, Eriol, Yamazaki, Sasuke(Yep, I couldn't think of anyone else)Naruto(hehe), and Syaoran. They would be forced to try all of the sports. _Shoot, I don't want to play football, _Sakura whined.

"What's up with this freakin group? I thought they said guys only or girls only!" Eriol fumed.

"You're too slow. He said if at all possible..." Tomoyo rambled on about how we blah blah blah...

"Hey, look, we're supposed to go to volleyball. Come on!" Sakura yelled yanked Syaoran to the court. Tomoyo had to pull Eriol, and so forth. Sad, the guys are such babies...

Volleyball was a mess. It was the girls against the guys. How funny, the girls knew how to spike.

"OOOOOWWWW!" Sayoran clutched his head and glared daggers into Sakura, who had just spiked it at him. She stuck her tongue out and looked even cuter than before. He blushed and looked away. All of the girls ended up signing up for volleyball.

Then they decided to try basketball. Syaoran moved quickly on his feet, as did Eriol, and they made quite a team. Sakura... well, in an understatement...

She completely sucked.

Eriol and Sasuke(hehee) ended up signing up for basketball. Syaoran just mumbled "its not my type of sport".

... and now the dreaded...

FOOTBALL

"No way, no way, no way!" Sakura wailed as Syaoran dragged her onto the football field. "I don't even know how to play football!" Finally, Syaoran just got too fed up with her and scooped her up in his arms. This definitely shut her up.

"You'll be fine, I'll go easy on you," Syaoran coaxed. Sakura gave in immediately after hearing his smooth, silky voice. "Ok then," she whispered. Syaoran smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad." She blushed.

It wasn't as bad as Sakura thought it was going to be. She was actually really good at football. Syaoran was better, though.

Eriol, Sasuke, Naruto, and Yamazaki signed up. Just as Syaoran was going to, Sakure stopped him.

"Syaoran, this is a dangerous sport."

"Sakura, I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine."

"But, Syaoran... I'm worried you might get hurt..."

"Sakura." He lookd straight into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pressed her arms lightly against his chest. "If I ever get hurt, I'll quit right away. But I want to do this, just let me for now, ok?"

Sakura whimpered, but she couldn't stop him. She reluctantly nodded her head and buried her head into his chest. He held her close them, whispering, "Thank you so much, Sakura... for trusting me."

After that, they were sent to the tennis courts. They were doing one-on-one: Sakura vs. Syaoran, Tomoyo vs. Eriol, Chiharu vs. Yamazaki, Rika vs. Sasuke, and Naoko vs. Naruto.

Sakura was a very excellent tennis player. She had just the right amount of strength and the perfect body. Syaoran was so busy watching her in her short PE shorts and pink tank top he got wacked in the head about 15 times.

Everyone signed up for tennis, no matter how distracted ahem.

"Awright, soccer time!" Sakura screamed as she kicked the ball into the net with force. She smirked as Syaoran gawked at her. "Y-you can play soccer..."

"Well duh!" Sakura mocked as she walked past him. "I'm singing up now!" Naoko, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Sasuke(I crack up when I think about him) all signed up.

Just as they were going to make their way to the next sport, the end of school bell rang loudly. The students groaned as an announcement came on over the intercom.

"Hey students, sorry we ran out of time! Tomorrow come in some comfortable clothes, we'll be finishing up and sorting up teams! See ya then, peace out from Coach Law!"(thats meh volleyball coach ehhehe)

The ten-some(like two-some, get it...)made their way to the locker rooms. Just as Sakura was going to go in, Syaoran grabbed her bag and ran into the boys' locker room. Sakura gaped at the door, not believing it.

"NO WAY, SYAORAN LI, I AM NOT GOING IN THERE! YOU COME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"NEVER AAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"THATS NOT FUNNY!"

"Hmm, I wonder what's in here- AAAHH!"

"OH NO OH NO OH NO!" Sakura ran in, finding herself in a room with a bunch of hot, sweaty guys...

without shirts on.

Sakura was too busy gaping at them to notice Syaoran hadn't even opened her bag. He was laughing his butt off. Most of the guys just stared at her. Then the four other girls ran in, looking for Sakura. They looked in, screamed, and tried to run out, but were stopped by something.

"OH HOLY CRAP RIKA, YOU LOCKED THE DOOR!" Tomoyo screamed. Everyone stood, completely shocked by her statement.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls cried in unison. Syaoran smirked. Some of the guys put on perverted smiles.

"Hey, Sakura, you want your bag now?" Syaoran mocked.

"EEEWWWW YOU PERVERT!" Sakura jumped on top of him and grabbed her bag.

"Well then, how will you ever change?"

"I'm not changing out here, that's just gross..."

"Well, too bad, this is the only room."

"Then I just won't change."

"Oh, come on, why not?"

"Because you're a guy, and so are they." Sakura pointed to the room full of guys.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're disgusting."

"Come on, Sakura, how about I cover for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I dunno, I'll just hold up a towel or something for you and your friends."

"AWWW YOURE SO SWEET!" Sakura hugged him tightly.

"...if you kiss me."

**AHAHA THATS FUNNY! Tehehe, I love cliffhangers... I wonder wat will happen? **

**Oh yeah guess what I made the JV team in volleyball! Yay!**

**I ended up bawling on my friend's shoulder at the game today cuz my baby died...**

**let me correct that**

**My bird died**

**...yeah...**

**REVIEW OR I WILL SPORK YOUR EYES OUT BWAHAHAHAAA**


	7. LockerRoomofDoom&sweat

**Wassap, peeps, this is a nice time to start rambling on about stuff...**

**Recap:**

**students at Tomoeda High are starting to sign up for different sports**

**Syaoran steals Sakura's gym bag and runs into the boys locker room**

**Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu get locked in the boys locked room**

**Syaoran offers to cover for Sakura when she changes...**

**if she gives him a kiss**

**Chapter 7**

**Locker Room of Doom(and sweat)**

"A KISS?"

"Yep," Syaoran said smugly.

"Aw, not in front of all these guys..."

"Ok then, I guess you can just change in front of them instead..."

"...fine."

Syaoran smirked at her. She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, she edged toward him...

"Why don't you just get it over with, Sakura? Is my manly charm working on you?"

"Gah..."

"I know you like it..."

"Fine, I do, now just shut up and let me kiss you."

Syaoran smiled as Sakura planted her lips onto his. He deepened the kiss, of course with her permission.

After a few seconds, Sakura pulled away. "That cut it?"

He smirked. "Just barely."

"Good, now hold this up." Sakura chucked a towel at him. Reluctantly getting up, Syaoran held the towel in the corner and waited for her. She stood behind it and began to pull her shirt off. Then she looked up at him and blushed.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Beacuse I am."

"Can't you close your eyes?"

"Yeah, like you can trust me to keep my eyes closed." She blushed.

"Well, can't you cover your face up with the towel?"

"Sure, then you'd be exposing your entire lower half, but ok then."

"GAH WAIT!"

"Hehehe, I knew you would give in some day."

Sakura blushed as she turned around and took her shirt off. Blushing even more deeply, she remembered how sweaty her bra was.

"Uuuhhhhggghhh..."

She searched for her extra. But no luck. She then realized that Syaoran had it in his hand.

"Looking for this?" he asked smugly.

"Aww, Syaoran, give it back!" Sakura reached up and tried to grab it, but he was too tall. She was forced to jump, but she still couldn't reach it. She took one really big jump and grabbed it, but in the process knocking Syaoran over. She fell to the ground on top of him.

"EEP!" Sakura tried to get up, but Syaoran had already wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Oh no, theyre staring at us!"

"Hehehe..."

Sakura tried getting up with all her might, but it was no use. She resorted to rolling over, putting Syaoran on top of her._ Well, at least they aren't staring at me so much anymore..._

"Sakura..."

"Can I finish changing?"

"Hehehe, sure." Syaoran climbed off her and held up the towel.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Sakura asked. Now that everybody had finished changing, it was a lot less awkward.

"Hmmm... I have no clue," Syaoran stated plainly.

"Gah."

"But while we're here, let's play a little game..."

"Oh no..."

"It's called..."

"OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO-"

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"OH LORD NO NOT THAT PLEASE NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

Syaoran pulled a plastic bottle out of his backpack. He set it on the ground as everybody gathered around in a circle. Sakura reluctantly joined them.

"Here, Sakura, you go first." Syaoran handed her the bottle. She groaned. Completely regretting what she was doing, she spun the bottle and it landed on-

Tomoyo.

"Uuuhhhh..."

"Sakura, as much as I love you, I don't love you THAT much..."

"Well lets get it over with."

"Yeah, I guess."

Sakura crawled over to Tomoyo and gave her a little peck on the lips. Tomoyo blushed.

"Well that was exciting," Syaoran laughed.

"Shut up, you're next big boy. And might I add there are a lot more chances that it will land on a boy."

Gulp

Syaoran spun the bottle and it slowed down to land on some guy named Yong Yun.(ehhehe made it up)

Syaoran looked like he was about to barf. Silently, they closed the gap between them and- well, you know...

"Ack, that's disgusting," Syaoran said, wiping his lips. Sakura giggled.

Next up was Eriol. He spun, hoping it would land on a special someone...

And it did.

"NO FAIR!" Sakura screamed.

Eriol edged closer to Tomoyo, blushing. She silently crept towards his lips.

Tomoyo and Eriol made contact. Their kiss lasted 2 whole minutes.

"Uh, was that too short?" Tomoyo asked timidly as she broke away.

"No, Tomoyo, I think 2 minutes just about cuts it." Sakura mocked.

"2 MINUTES? I THOUGHT THAT WAS LIKE 10 SECONDS!"

"Nope, 2 minutes."

"Hehehehehe..."

"Awright, who's next?"

"Me," Naruto raised his hand in the air. Eriol chucked the bottle at him and he spun it.

"AW MAN NOT AGAIN!" he screamed.

It had landed on Sasuke.

"No way." Sasuke turned away.

"Hehehe, looks like the world's going gay..."

"Oh shut up."

"Well, I guess we could just get it over with."

"Oh, Naruto, but I wanted to savor this moment for eternity," Sasuke mocked.

"Really? Well then, I could take it nice and slow-"

"OH GOSH NARUTO I WAS JOKING!"

"Oh! Hehehehe..."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and stared him in the eye.

"Do it, I don't want to."

"Sasuke, I don't want to either!"

Finally, Sakura got up and pushed Naruto onto Sasuke, making them fall over.

"That counts," she said while sticking her tongue out.

"Ewwww..." Naruto wiped his mouth.

"Aw man, that's funny," Syaoran said, wiping a tear out of his eye.

"Shut up."

"Sakura, it's your turn again!" Tomoyo laughed as she chucked the bottle at Sakura.

She spun the bottle slowly, ending up on-

"Aw, crapit."

"Watchya waiting for Sakura? You know you want to," Syaoran taunted.

"Uuuhhhhhhh..."

Syaoran scooted over to her with his sexy smile.

"Gah, not the sexy smile!"

"Oh, yeah, it's the sexy smile."

Sakura tried and tried not to stare at him, but she couldn't help it. She leaned in on him and kissed him, and he kissed back.

After what seemed like 30 seconds, she pulled away. Everybody in the room was gawking at them.

"Heh, what's with the staring?"

"Sakura, hun, you just kissed him for 6 minutes," Tomoyo stuttered.

"6 MINUTES! THAT WAS LIKE 30 SECONDS!"

"No, 6 minutes. Eriol was counting, right?"

"Yep, 6 minutes and 49 seconds." Eriol pointed to his stopwatch.

"Heh..."

**Heh, I'm all out of ideas, poo ;-; I miss my birdie ;-; ;-; GAARA ROX FACE P no seriously hes so coolio but i like rock lee more!**

**TALKIN ABOUT NARUTO IN A CCS FANFIC, THAT SHOWS YOU HOW STUPID I REALLY AM...**

**So, um, I haven't really done a disclaimer yet...**

**That shows you how forgetful I am...**

**ALTHOUGH I MAY BE FORGETFUL AND STUPID I AM STILL COOL**

**LIKE CHEESE**

**(heh, im random too)**

**CHAPTER 8 IS GOIN UP TODAY IM HAVING A WRITING SPREE AGAIN **

**AND ITS GONNA HAVE A DISCLAIMER!**

**YAYAYAYAYY!**


	8. So Much for My Secret

**Whats happenin my peeps? MK, here is disclaimer-chan...**

**Bekah- hey yo peeps, here is my beautiful disclaimer thingity!**

**YOU ALL- claps and cheers**

**Bekah- HERE WE GOOO!**

**Mokona-(eheheh) -steps out and lays down a beat thang-**

**Bekah- -while rapping- I dont own no- CCS- that's right- break it down- uh huh- oh yeah-**

**YOU ALL- -sweat drop-**

**There's my disclaimer, a little on the original side there...**

**RECAP:**

**Sakura gets to change (yay)**

**They play spin the bottle**

**That's pretty much it... boring chappie**

**ANTI-RECAP**

**Chapter 8**

**So Much for my Secret...**

"Hey, how much longer to we get to the end, Sak-OW!" Syaoran and Sakura were up in an air vent, attempting to get outside. Everybody else was waiting in the locker room, since there was no need for them to go. But Sakura had just stopped crawling, and Syaoran ran right into her butt.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Sp-spider..."

"Oh my freaking gosh, Sakura, it's a SPIDER."

"Well what am I supposed to do, kill it!"

"Uhhh, duh."

"Awww, I don't want to..."

"And why is that?" Syaoran- TT

"It's a living creature! It has every right to live!"

"Gawsh, you're such a girl."

"..."

"Step aside, sissy girl, and let the MASTER do the work for you," Syaoran boasted as he pushed Sakura to the side.

"Syaoran, you're too fat, you can't do that-"

"Im not the fat one, you are!"

"Ow, stop pushi-AAAAHHH!"

Sakura and Syaoran were pressuring the vent so much that it began to break(heh). Soon, they were falling, and Syaoran had just enough time to pull Sakura to his chest so he could take the worst of the impact.

-BOOOOM-

"Aghh!" Syaoran cried out in pain. His back was on fire; he felt like he would die from the pain. Sakura was whimpering in his arms, not wanting to let go. She was in such shock, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Slowly, he began to stroke her hair.

"It's ok, Sakura, you'll be ok, don't worry..."

"Hey look, the exit!" Sakura jumped up(with Syaoran still hugging her) and ran outside. She was halfway to the gym when she stopped. Syaoran was gaping at her.

"Sakura, since when were you so strong?"

"What are you talking about, heh..."

"You got up with my body weight after falling out of a vent 20 feet in the air and have been pulling me for like a fourth of a mile." Syaoran- TT

"Oh, whoops... I mean 'ah!'" Sakura pretended to be struggling with all of the weight and fell over. But Syaoran wasn't buying it for a single second.

"Sakura, there's something about you. I know you have a secret. Tell me."

"NO!" Sakura screamed.

"Fine, I'll just have to tickle it out of you..."

"OH- AHAHAHA- NO I WON- THAT TICKLES AHAHAHAHA- ILL NEVER TELL YO- TEEHEHHEHEEE-"

"This is fun! I could do this ALL DAY!"

"NO-AHA- STOP- HEHEHE- ILL TELL-OHOHOHO-YOU!"

Syaoran immediately stopped tickling her. "Goodie."

"-SIGH- Well, I work for a secret network of elite ninjas called-"

"ENWSU!"(elite ninjas with sporks unite) (heh sporks)

Sakura stared at him. "YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?"

"I WORK THERE TOO AAAHHH!"

"AAAHH!"

Sakura and Syaoran stood there screaming in surprise for a few minutes. Finally they pulled themselves together.

"I can't believe it..." Sakura said shocked.

"We've known each other all our lives, and never even knew we worked in the same building..."

"Well that shows you how secret it is, everybody goes around in masks for goodness sake."

"Holy freaking crap, this is so weird."

"Well, I guess everything's possible, right, partner?"

"uh huh..."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

**I'm feeling feisty! heh, kidding.**

**I went home sick today, I ate too much at lunch and then we were pinning dead bugs in sciene class...**

**...yeah.**

**SO**

**wah i cried about my birdie at school...**

**everybody thinks im crazy now, we were talking about dead bugs and i just started bawling...**

**OH YEAH sometime im gonna have a little answer all the reviews thingie since i have so many -proud-**

**so if ya has any questions ask and next chappie i think im gonna answer em all **

**PEAS**


	9. TIS QUESTION ANSWERIN TIME

**Hey peeps! Wassap, wassap. I won my 1st volleyball game, 17 to 25 so back to the point, I'm here to answer all of your I-MUST-KNOW-THIS-PIECE-OF-INFORMATION-OR-I-WILL-DIE questions.**

**Well, here we go.**

**1. QUESTION: **WHY THE HELL DID HE PUNCH HER! Li wa Baka!

**ANSWER: cause he's an idiot, thats why. And plus, how else would I have a plot, heh...**

**2. QUESTION:**Is this whole story based on your experience?  
just wondering... nothing wrong with it though!

**ANSWER: no, not the whole thing. just the science class. **

**3. QUESTION:**This is the funniest thing in the world but whats the plot? You hinted earlier that Shoaran had a secret; when are you going to mention it? anyway this really is funny so umm yah please update soon

**ANSWER: his secret was that he worked at Elite Ninjas With Sporks Unite, hope that answered your question.**

**4. QUESTION:**Ohh this is cool. but how can they hold their breath for 6 min and 49 sec? it's like impossible. also couldn't they just call someone with one of their cell phones? i'm sure some one has one with them

**ANSWER: sometimes even I(heh) can make very stupid mistakes, I am sorry. How about Syaoran started a trend breaking his cell phone and everybody else did too? Heh, works 4 me... and they all take scuba-diving lessons, so theyre really good at holding their beath? tehehe...**

**okay, I'm finished with the I-MUST-KNOW-THIS-PIECE-OF-INFORMATION-OR-I-WILL-DIE questions, hope that helps u.**

**I'm sorry if its boring, or stupid, or illogical, I'm very bad at writing as u can see. I do this to calm myself down after all the crap I go through at school. Have fun reading my story, if you have something bad to say, please let me know so I can fix it, thanks.**

**PEAS **


	10. Elite Ninjas with Sporks UNITE!

**Heh sup peeps! TIS BEITH A GOOD DAY! OH YEEAH! Heh, random again...**

**RECAP:**

**Sakura and Syaoran fall out of the vent they were crawling in**

**They find out that they work at the same place, but they've never even met each other there before**

**ANTI-RECAP (heh sorry that was kind of a boring chapter)**

**Chapter 9 (and 10)**

**Elite Ninjas with Sporks UNITE!**

Sakura and Syaoran were running to the boys' locker room, completely forgetting about the people locked up in there. What idiots.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT ME OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOT!" Tomoyo screamed as soon as she was free. "I mean, I was only stuck in a room with a bunch of hot guys for- um, let's see- 9 HOURS!"

"Crap, I'm so sorry, Tomoyo... Please don't kill me..."

"Heh, I have an even BETTER plan!"

"Oh shoot, don't make me wear any of your clothes!"

"How about the bunny costume?" Tomoyo said with an evil grin.

"OH LORD NO TOMOYO HAVE SOME MERCY PLEASE-"

"Bunny costume it is!"

"..."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

**hey I just got through a really crappy day, it's time for some TORTURE...**

**heheheheheheheheheeeee...**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA**

**Sakura's House, Saturday morning(4:18) (yeah, AM...)**

Sakura was rushing round her house, putting on super short shorts and a tank top while searching for her gym bag.

_Okay, I have everything, I think... Shoot, why do I have to do training TODAY? I mean, I have enough going on in my life already..._

Sakura walked out the door and straight to the headquarters for ENWSU.(heh sporks)

"Come on, why do I have to do this?" Sakura whined. She was 27 minutes early, and had decided to take out some anger on a poor old punching bag. "I have enough to do already, enough stuff to think about, GAH! Just because I'm one of the best ninja here doesn't mean they can take advantage of me like this, asking me to train these idiots-"

"Sakura?"

"Shut up, conscience, they are idiots, so I get to call them that-"

"Sakura, I think you're going mental," a very amused Syaoran stood in the doorway of the classroom.

"Oh, crap..."

"Heh, do these voices have names-?"

"Shut up, Syaoran. So, I'm guessing you're here to take the 'intermediate training' session?" Sakura smirked.

"No, I'm here to teach it," Syaoran smirked back.

Sakura just stood there, awestruck. She looked like she was about to blow up.

And that she did.

"NO WAY I'M TEACHING THIS STUPID CLASS THERE IS NOOOO WAAAAAY-"

"Here. Letter. Read. It." Syaoran handed her a letter with her name on it. She snatched it away furiously. It read:

_Sakura,_

_Hope you don't mind if I let Li share the class with you. I know since you have so much to do, I thought a little extra help would be nice._

_Don't even bother arguing with me._

_Love,_

_Father_

Sakura finished reading the letter and looked up with an expressionless face.

"Well don't just stand there, help me set up." Sakura shoved the letter in her bag and set it down. With Syaoran's help, the junkroom was transformed into an excellend classroom, with tons of different(deadly-looking) objects lying around.

"Goodie, the idiots should be arriving right about now," Syaoran yawned, stretching out a bit, letting out a few kicks here and there.

"Yeah, goodie..." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, get over it, I mean, you used to be just as bad as them."

"Yeah, when I was three."

After a few minutes, the class began to fill the room. They all had different looks on their faces; scared, terrified, excited, and just plain content. Sakura laughed at how out-of-shape they were. Some looked like they couldn't do a push-up to save their life.

"Okay, idiots, time for class to start! Get in lines, 4 lines of 5. Hurry or you're running 30 laps!" The poor little children(actually they're around Sakura's age and a little older) scrambled into crooked, ugly lines. Sakura slapped her head with her hand.

"Man, that sucks. Syaoran, help me starighten them out." Syaoran and Sakura began to correct the idiots.(heh thats my nickname for them) After a stressful ten minutes, they got the whole group straightened up.

"Okay, time to start. I take it everybody knows how to do a kick?" The group nodded timidly, now most of them afraid of Sakura. This interrogation continued for a while, and Sakura split them into groups of four depending on skill level.

"Syaoran, you take the even more idiotic ones, I'll take the more advanced ones," Sakura ordered. Syaoran nodded, holding back an insult. He was a lot better than she thought he was.

"Okay, idiots, today we're not learning anyhting new today, just because I don't feel like it." Moans went throughout the two groups. "Hey, we could be doing conditioning for 5 hours." Suddenly, the group stopped.

"Goodie, now I can't demonstrate this alone, now CAN I?" Sakura screamed over at the other side of the room.

Syaoran looked up from the boy on the floor now doing pushups. He saw her yelling at him and getting in a fighting stance. He smirked.

"So, Sakura, you plan to challenge me..."

"Get ready, I'm tired of waiting on you."

"Heh." Syaoran looked back at his group. "Now THIS is what I call anger management."

**Hehehehehehehheheheheeee... Sorry, it's really short, specially for 2 chapters...**

**I am so evil... tis a very good place to stop, plus I haven't posted anything in a while... excellent excuse**

**TT YOU BETTER COMMENT OR ELSE I WILL BE FORCED TO POKE YOU WITH A SPORK! AHAHAHAHHAAAAA**


	11. Kiss Me

**Hey peeps, sorry there hasn't been a lot of mush lately... but I promise to work some into this chapter aha! See, that was my plan all along, just be patient, it will be VERY mushy...**

**RECAP:**

**Sakura and Syaoran are at ENWSU and are teaching a class together**

**Sakura challenges Syaoran to a duel(in a sense)**

**Sorry for boring and short chappie wit no mush ;-;**

**ANTI-RECAP**

**I got Buttons in my head GAH!**

**...the song...**

**aHeM**

**Chapter 11**

**Kiss Me**

As soon as Syaoran turned around, Sakura punched him right in the jaw, knocking him over. She smirked.

Syaoran got up as quickly as he could. _Good thing it was a soft blow, I don't think she meant to hurt me at all, _he thought. Syaoran lunged at Sakura and kicked her right in her side. She was knocked into the wall. Blood was trickling out of her mouth slowly. She wiped it off and got back up. This time it was her who lunged at him. A punch in the jaw(she did it again, sorry ) preceded a kick in the shins, causing him to double over in pain. _Crap, she's strong..._ _oowww..._ He tried to straighten up as well as he could without fainting and looked her straight in the eye. She was staring at his bleeding face, completely awestruck at her attack. A silent tear slid down her cheek. She ran over to him and helped him down to the floor.

Some of the students began to run over to him, but Kiffes(hehe typin random letters) stopped them all.

"Those two are having a moment, let them enjoy it." The others nodded, some of the girls watching with teary eyes.

"It's soo... ROMANTIC!"

**Heh... back to Sakura and Syaoran...**

"Oh Syaoran... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get that hurt..."

"Sakura..."

"What, Syaoran?"

"...kiss me."

Sakura sat there, completely surprised by his words. She didn't know what to do. Well of course, she wanted to kiss him, but hey, they were in a room full of people they had never seen in their lives before.

But since when did she care?

She threw herself onto him, kissing him passionately. He returned the favor with equal passion. His hands slid to her waist, and hers wrapped around his neck.

"Syaroan..."

"Sakura... I- I wanted to tell you something..."

"What is it, Syaoran?"

"I..."

Sakura held her breath in anticipation.

"I love you, Sakura."

**HAHA **

**way too short, sorry bout that, it's just I couldn't put any more on here, it would ruin the moment!**

**Next chappie's going up TODAY!**


	12. Dedicated to You

**READ THIS IMPORTANT**

**Now I have decided that they are in their 3rd year of college. **

**Chapter 12**

**Dedicated to You**

"I love you, Sakura."

COMPLETE SILENCE FOR 5 SECONDS

"I LOVE YOU TOO SYAORAN!" Sakura kissed him even more. Syaoran was so happy, and so was she.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"I know this is really sudden, but..."

Sakura knew what he was about to say, and almost couldn't contain herself.

"Will you marry me-"

"OF COURSE I WILL SYAORAN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IM SO HAPPY!" She kissed him again, this time with more passion ever seen in her. Syaoran was about to burst with joy. He held her as tightly as possible without hurting her fragile body and kissed her.

_Sakura..._

_I love you more than anything in the world, and I would give anything for you._

_I love you._

**Tomoeda Town, Japan, 5 years later**

Sakura Kinomoto stood in the garden of her home, staring into the vast beauty of it. Her four-year-old twin girls, Momoko and Moriko, were running in and out of the trees, screaming with laughter. She peacefully watched over them, thinking of how fortunate she was to have such a wonderful life.

_Thank you, God, for giving me such amazing blessings._

Sakura heard a car pull up to the front of the house. Her fragile face glowed as she sprinted to the front door. Just as it opened, she threw herself at it.

"SYAORAN!"

"Sakura- I missed you- so much- I hate- buisness- trips." She clung to him as if her life depended on it, kissing him between words. He flung her onto the couch and pounced on top of her.

"Syaoran, I missed you too."

"Well I love you."

"Well I love you more." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed. She smiled.

"You're so cute when you laugh, Syaoran."

"I've been waiting for this moment for 2 weeks, how can I help it?"

"Syaoran, I've been waiting for this moment since I gave birth."

"Me too, Sakura," he whispered, "...me too."

**OWARI**

**I'm sorry, I had to! That was a perfect chance, hehe...**

**Ppppllllleeeeaaaasseeee tell me how u liked it, or else I'll become a ninja and spork you(I can't ask anyone else to do it for me since Sakura and Syaoran are busy right now -smirk-)**


End file.
